


Flowers

by thatrioloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are baby children, Dean gives Cas flowers, M/M, au where everyone is happy and no one is dead, like 5, maybe 6 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dean brings Little Castiel flowers in hopes of them kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by scarlettofletter's post on tumblr

Dean Winchester thought Castiel Novak was pretty. He loved his big blue eyes and his messy hair. Castiel was the most prettiest boy he had even seen. (The prettiest woman was his mother)  
Dean and Castiel were very close friends, they always played together, usually in Dean's backyard, where his dad recently set up a swing set. Castiel loved the swing set, he and Dean would have competitions on who could swing the highest. They would both giggle when they had butterflies enter their stomach when they went too high.   
They considered each other their best friend. But Dean secretly wanted them to become boyfriend-girlfriend like they did in the movies. Except that they were both boys, so they would be boyfriend-boyfriend. He wanted to kiss him like his parents kiss when his dad gives him mom flowers. Dean smiled, that would be his plan! He would give Cas some flowers and then they would kiss!  
Dean went outside, and collected some dandelions in his backyard. He held the messy makeshift bouquet in his hand. He went over to Castiel's house and knocked on the door, Cas' older brother Luci answered.   
"Is Cas home?" Dean asked, dandelions in hand.   
Lucifer snickered at Dean's flowers, "Your boyfriend is in the living room."  
Dean beamed, maybe he and Cas really could be boyfriend-boyfriend! He went into the living room, and greeted Cas, he smiled back. Dean nervously held out the flowers.   
"For me?" Castiel asked, smiling.   
"Yeah!" Dean hoped for a kiss. Castiel took the dandelions and hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back. "Don't we kiss now?" He asked.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Whenever Daddy gives Mommy flowers they always kiss." Dean explained, slightly confused. Castiel giggled, and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean blushed slightly while smiling.   
"Do you want to see my new train set?" Castiel asked.   
"Yeah! Let's go!"


End file.
